Besitzverhältnisse
by jadzia1
Summary: ( Beka / Tyr ) Wenn Nietzscheaner etwas wollen bekommen sie es. Nur mag der Preis manchmal etwas hoch sein....


**Titel:** Besitzverhältnisse

**Disclaimer:** Ok der ganze Andro Kram gehört Tribune, die Drag gehören mir...oder sich selbst.....

**Autor:** jadzia

**Rating:** PG 16

**Personen:** Beka, Tyr, der Rest der Andro Crew und später noch ein paar Drag-Echsen *gg*

**Typ:** Hurt & Compfort, Drama, Angst, Romance

**Feedback:** IMMER ! am besten Tüten oder LKW - weise :)

**Archive:** http://www.DylanHunt.de / http://www.TyrAnsazi.de / http://www.z-iq.net/forum/index.php für Weiterverwendung bitte mailen jadzia@z-iq.net

**Warnung:** Wer kein Beka / Tyr Shipper ist sollte woanders hinklicken :D

* * *

BESITZVERHÄLTNISSE 

Das Schiff war ruhig.

Nacht, zwar künstlich, aber die kleine Besatzung schlief. Bis auf zwei einsame Wesen die wie so oft nicht schlafen konnten. Beka hatte vor 3 Stunden ihre Schicht beendet und war eigentlich totmüde, eigentlich...

Aber sie konnte nicht schlafen, also verließ sie ihr Quartier das sie auf der Andromeda hatte und ging den Weg, den sie in solchen Nächten immer ging.

Tyr kannte diesen Weg genau, zuerst würde sie in den hydroponischen Garten gehen, in der Hoffnung Trance wäre noch wach und würde sie müdelabern, aber Trance war nie da wo man sie erwartete.

Dann würde sie ihre Schritte zum Aussichtsdeck lenken sich dort auf eine Couch legen und die Sterne drausssen anstarren, hoffend ihr Geist käme zur Ruhe oft passierte das auch und Tyr verbrachte seine schlaflose Nacht damit ihr beim schlafen zuzusehen. Aber er hatte schon den ganzen Tag gespürt das sie wegen irgendetwas nervös war, gradezu aufgedreht...und reizbar. Das hatte Harper erfahren müssen als er sie mal wieder mit seinen Die Welt ist so schlecht zu mir Genöle anfing und Beka ihn ziemlich rauh von der Brücke geworfen hatte....er dachte jetzt wohl die Welt wäre ganz böse geworden...

Da das Aussichtsdeck ihr nicht die erhoffte Ruhe bot, ging sie zur Maru...

Tyr trat leise, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, in den Hangar und lehnte sich an eine Kiste. Beka stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm die Hände auf einer der Landestützen, den Kopf an das kalte Metall gepresst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr und Tyr ging leise zu ihr, legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Hallo Tyr....und tschüss Tyr." sagte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. Nachdem der Nietzscheaner nach diesem Wink nicht ging wischte sie sich verstohlen eine Träne weg und drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn kurz aus geröteten Augen an und stürmte dann in die Maru.

Tyr hob das Flexi auf das sie verloren hatte, es verriet ihm den Grund ihrer Trauer aber auch das sein Plan aufgegangen war.

Beka betrachtete die Maru im hellen Licht des Hangars. Ihr Zuhause, alles was ihr jemals etwas bedeutet hatte war auf diesem Schiff. Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Zweimal schon sprangen die Leute von denen sie Frachtaufträge übernehmen sollte plötzlich ohne Grund ab und sie geriet dadurch ziemlich in Verzug mit den Kreditrückzahlungen für das Schiff. Nun konnte sie entweder auf den perversen Vorschlag des Vorsitzenden der Bank eingehen oder sie musste ihnen ihr Schiff übereignen....

Das letzte Mal dockte sie die Maru an. Ging dann langsam von Bord, prägte sich noch einmal jedes Detail ein. "Leb wohl Maru," sagte sie traurig und verließ ihr Schiff.

Sie betrat das helle Büro des Vorsitzenden. "Oh welche Freude sie hier zu sehen Mrs Valentine." Er streckte ihr seine fleischige Hand entgegen und zog sie halb über den polierten Holztisch. "Und haben sie die Nachricht mit meinem Angebot bekommen?" Er lächelte ein ekliges lüsternes Lächeln. "Nur zwei Wochen und die letzten beiden Raten sind vergessen..." Da er sie noch immer nicht losließ klebte ihm Beka eine. "Nein danke." sagte sie in einem eisigen Tonfall. Zwei Wochen sein Sexspielzeug...das war ihr selbst die Maru nicht wert. "Na dann muss ich ihr Schiff leider verkaufen. Sie wissen ja die Bank braucht das Geld...."

Beka verließ das Büro ging noch einmal in den großen Hangar wo ihr...wo die Maru lag.

Streichelte fast zärtlich über eine der Landestützen, drehte sich um und prallte gegen Tyr. Er schien in letzter Zeit immer dann irgendwo aufzutauchen wenn sie traurig war oder Emotionen nachgab. Jetzt hatte er sie schon wieder mit Schilden unten erwischt. Sofort kehre die alte Beka an den Platz des verletzlichen Wesens zurück. "Hallo Tyr nutzt Du deinen Landurlaub um ....Aufträge zu erfüllen?" frage sie gereizt und wollte an ihm vorbeistürmen. Er packte sie im vorbeigehen am Arm und wurde dafür mit einem heftigen Fausthieb in die Rippen belohnt. Wut brannte in ihrem Gesicht. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. "Hey ich wollte nur sehen wie es Dir geht."

"Ach ja? Du machst also vier Slipstreamspünge um zu sehen wie es mir geht?" fauchte sie ihn an. "Prima gehts mir ich habe nur grade mein Zuhause, mein Leben, meine Unabhängigkeit verloren...."

Tyr nahm einen Chip aus der Westentasche und gab ihn Beka. Sie betrachtete das Stück Technik. Dann wurde ihr klar was es war. "Du hast...woher hast Du den?" Es war einer der beiden Sicherheitschips der Maru, die sie eben dem sabbernden Lustmolch der Bank gegeben hatte. "Der Besitzer bekommt immer die Chips und Zugangscodes zu seinem Schiff." sagte er in einem Tonfall als würde er jeden Tag ein Raumschiff kaufen.

"Du hast..."

"Die Maru gekauft." beendete er ihren Satz.

Zuerst wollte sie ihm vor Freude um den Hals fallen, dann wurde ihr klar das sie nun abhängig von ihm war. "Warum hast Du das getan?" fragte sie auf eine Falle gefasst.

"Nach unserer Begegnung auf dem Hangardeck wollte ich nicht das Du auf diesen ....Deal...mit dem Bankvorsitzenden eingehst..."

Beka blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Woher weisst Du davon?"

Er reichte ihr das Flexi das sie verloren hatte "Das hast Du bei Deiner Flucht vor mir in die Maru verloren..." Sie schnappte sich das Flexi. "Ich bin nicht geflüchtet ich wollte nur meine Ruhe haben."

Tyr verschwieg ihr das er die Frachtaufträge storniert und dem Bankvorsitzenden den Vorschlag gemacht hatte Beka ihre Schulden abarbeiten zu lassen....wäre sie darauf eingegangen hätte der Mann, noch bevor er Beka auch nur küssen konnte, einen schmerzhaften Tod gefunden.

Sie betrachtete wieder den Chip in ihrer Hand. "Wie soll ich Dir das jemals zurückzahlen....und woher hast Du so viel Geld?" sie hätte noch mindestens zwanzig Jahre lang das Schiff abbezahlen müssen.

"Es ist mein Schiff.....und meine Geldmittel gehen Dich nichts an" sagte Tyr leise und ging in Richtung Einstiegsluke. "Captain Valentine wenn Du auf meinem Schiff arbeiten möchtest dann komm...wenn nicht suche ich mir jemand anderen."

Beka stand vollkommen perplex da...sein Schiff, er hatte wirklich vor die Maru zu behalten?! Er nahm den zweiten Chip und ließ die Rampe für den Einstieg runter und verschwand im Schiff.

Verwirrt folgte sie ihm. Was hatte er nur vor?

Dylan sah die Maru in den Hangar schweben, nach vier Wochen Landurlaub kehrte seine Mannschft langsam wieder zurück aufs Schiff. Seltsamerweise verließen zwei Leute die Maru. Eine ziemlich erschöpft aussehende Beka und ein überaus gutgelaunter Nietzscheaner.

Beka murmelte nur einen Gruß und rannte quasi an Dylan vorbei. Tyr nahm sich wenigstens die Zeit mit Dylan zusammen zur Brücke zu laufen. "Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein aber..." begann der Captain

"Aber Sie wollen wissen was ich auf der Maru mache und warum Beka so sauer ist..."

"Ja"

"Ich traf Beka auf einer Raumstation und sie nahm mich mit zurück zur Andromeda, sie hat ein paar harte Frachtaufträge hinter sich, deshalb ist sie etwas müde..." das war soweit die Wahrheit, die nietzscheanische Variante davon.

Er hatte die Frachtaufträge angenommen weil er wollte das wenigstens etwas von seinem Geld wieder hereinkam und er hatte Beka das Schiff wieder auf Vordermann bringen lassen.

"Ein Kodiak wohnt nicht in einem solchen Schrotthaufen..." grummelte Beka wütend als sie ihr Quartier erreichte. Vier Wochen Frachtfahrt dazu das Schiff aufräumen, nach seinem Geschmack. Alle defekten Lampen ersetzen...es waren viele, sie hatte das Halbdunkel der Maru so geliebt, lose Kabel in die Schächte verlegen, lockere Laufstege festschrauben, Decken und Wandplatten wieder befestigen. Die Maru sah nun eklig sauber aus und Beka fühlte sich eklig dreckig, erschöpft...ausgenutzt. Statt sie ihr Schiff abarbeiten zu lassen zahlte er ihr Lohn. Bestand auf seinem Schiff.

"Also das verstehen Nietzscheaner unter Nettigkeit..." grummelte sie wütend als sie frisch geduscht aus dem Bad ins angenehme Halbdunkel ihres Quartiers kam und aprupt stehen blieb.

Tyr saß entspannt auf ihrer Couch sortierte Frachtbriefe. "Oh Captain Valentine." grüßte er sie freundlich. Beka blieb erstarrt stehen und hielt das Handtuch fest das sie sich umgewickelt hatte.

Sie fand relativ schnell ihre Fassung wieder. Die Wut der letzten Wochen half ihr dabei. "Raus aus meinem Quartier." zischte sie ihn an. Tyr breitete in einer gespielt hilflosen Geste die Arme aus, sammelte die Frachtpapiere ein und verschwand.

"Elender nietzscheanischer Bastard" murmelte sie wütend als sie wieder alleine war.

Am nächsten Morgen war die Maru weg.

Beka stand ungläubig im Hangar. "Wo ist mein Schiff?!" murmelte sie erstaunt. "MEIN Schiff ist unterwegs" informierte sie Tyrs Stimme.

"Ich habe es einem Frachtkonvoi vermietet um Erz zu transportieren, es kommt in zwei Monaten zurück." informierte er sie. "Wenn Du mich gestern Abend nicht raus geschmissen hättest könntest Du jetzt das Schiff führen so musste ich mir erst einen Captain suchen."

"Wen?"

"Harper."

Beka glotzte ihn mit offenen Mund an.

"Harper hat eingewilligt..."

"Er braucht das Geld.." damit drehte sich Tyr um und verschwand Richtung Brücke.

Es waren zwei Horrormonate. Beka ging Tyr wo sie nur konnte aus dem Weg. Er tat das Gegenteil und suchte ihre Nähe wo er nur konnte. Das Spiel mit der Maru begann ihm Spass zu machen, nachdem er monatelang versucht hatte sie aus der Reserve zu locken spielte ihm das Schicksal ihr Schiff in die Hände. Aber statt des erwarteten Danke hatte er von ihr nur die Frage bekommen in welchen Raten sie das Schiff bei ihm abbezahlen solle. Nur ein einfaches Danke aus ihrem Herzen und er hätte es ihr geschenkt. Aber ihr cooler Panzer war noch immer hart, zwar rissig nach den vier Wochen Frachtfahrt und den zwei Monten ohne die Maru aber hart. Sie schien seine Nähe nur zu ertragen als die Maru endlich wieder einschwebte. Das Schiff sah übel aus und Beka schien den Tränen nah. Die Einstiegsrampe fuhr herab und ein fröhlicher Harper stieg aus. "Alles bestens gelaufen Captain Anasazi." meldete er sich bei Tyr und drückte ihm einige Flexis in die Hand dann wollte er aus dem Hangar gehen. Aber Beka war schneller, packte den kleinen Mann am Kragen und nagelte ihn an die nächste Wand. "Du mieser kleiner Rattenarsch von einem Verräter.." zischte sie ihn an. Harper versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. "Er sagte du wärst damit einverstanden...." sie drückte ihn noch fester an die Wand. "Verzieh Dich aus meiner Reichweite..." dann ließ sie ihn los und Harper ging fast sofort auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit so schnell war er aus dem Hangar verschwunden. Er war vollkommen verwirrt, Tyr hatte doch gesagt das Beka keine Zeit hatte den Frachtauftrag selbst zu erledigen....

Beka saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch im dunklen Aussichtsdeck, Nur das Licht der Sterne funkelte herein. Tyr trat leise ein, unsicher wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Er wusste er war zu weit gegangen bei dem Versuch ihre Seele zu erreichen. Er hatte den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen als sie ihr ramponiertes Schiff sah und gleichzeitig den Schmerz das Harper weggeflogen war ohne sie zu informieren.

Leise legte er ein Flexi auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und ging wieder nachdem sie nicht reagierte.

Beka griff nach dem Flexi. So wütend und frustriert sie auch wegen Tyr war so neugierig war sie doch was er ihr vorbei gebracht hatte. Es war der Eignerbrief der Maru, was sollte das? Wollte er ihr noch mehr wehtun indem er ihr zeigte das sein Name auf dem Flexi stand...

Dann riss sie die Augen auf.

Nicht Tyr Anasazi sondern Rebecca Valentine stand auf dem Brief und es waren keine Kredite eingetragen. Die Maru gehörte ihr, endgültig ihr.

Ungläubig ging Beka zu ihrem Schiff ohne Problme gelangte sie hinein, aber nun akzeptierte der Bordcomputer auch wieder ihre Sicherheitscodes für den Antrieb.

Weinend brach sie auf dem ihrem Bett zusammen, sie hatte ihr Zuhause wieder, ihre Freihheit...

Das Piepsen ihrer Kom Konsole weckte sie. Sie sah auf die Uhr. 2.03 sie hatte grade mal 2 Stunden geschlafen. Beka drückte auf den Empfangsknopf. Das verzerrte Bild Tyrs erschien auf dem kleinen Monitor. "Erlaubnis an Bord zu kommen?" fragte er. Beka seufzte, aber es erschien ihr falsch ihn einfach zurückzuweisen nachdem er ihr ihr Schiff wiedergegeben hatte. "Erlaubnis erteilt, Captain Anasazi." sagte sie mit leichtem Hohn in der Stimme.

Nun war Tyr sich noch unsicherer ob er wirklich tun würde was er wollte.

Er hatte die letzten 2 Stunden mit Trainig zugebracht, aber wie so oft waren seine Gedanken trotzdem bei ihr. Frustriert versuchte er nach dem Training ein Buch zu lesen aber auch das half nichts. Also würde er den Grund seiner seit Monten anhaltenden Schlaflosigkeit einfach besuchen.

Einfach...

Er wusste noch nicht mal warum sie dauernd in seinen Gedanken war.

Sie war ein Mensch, ein Kludge, minderwertig.

Aber sie war eine Herausforderung, klug, furchtlos in den Dingen die sie tat, loyal zu den Leuten die sie mochte, bedingungslos wenn sie etwas wollte....schon fast nietzscheanisch...

Tyr dachte an die verwirrenden Träume die er in letzter Zeit hatte, Träume von ihr...mit Knochenklingen am Arm...

Wo zur Hölle waren seine Gedanken nur....

Beka beobachtete ihn wie er noch immer unschlüssig vor der Kamera stand. Ihn beobachten, das tat sie seit er an Bord war. Er war ein genauso unabhängiges Wesen wie sie. Teilweise so arrogant das sie ihn dafür töten wollte, ein anderes mal die Freundlichkeit in Person...wenn er etwas wollte.

Und nun hatte er ihr die Maru geschenkt das war mehr als Freundlich das war...seltsam...was bezweckte er?

"Wolltest Du nicht hereinkommen?" fragte sie ins Kom.

Tyr wurde aus seinen Träumen gerissen sammelte sich wieder und setzte die Maske aus Unnahbarkeit auf die er stets zur Schau trug um keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Aber als er Beka sah fiel jede Arroganz, jede Überheblichkeit von ihm ab. Obwohl sie sich bemühte wie die starke Beka auszusehen, waren ihr die letzten Monate quasi ins Gesicht gemeißelt. Müde und traurig starrte sie ihn an, ein verletzter Blick. Er wusste jedes falsche Wort würde sie wieder zurück in ihren Panzer kriechen lassen.

Sie beobachtete ihn, sah seine dunklen Augen in der sie hinter der Härte so oft etwas sanftes gesehen hatte, irgendwie schien er unsicher...aber auch sie fand nicht den Mut etwas zu sagen.

"Danke..." nur ein Hauch...aber er hörte es...und er spürte wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Ja er hatte es hören wollen, voller Freude in ihre strahlenden Augen sehen...aber die Realität sah anders aus. Verletzlich und voller Schmerz... das war sie im Moment...und jederzeit konnte sie in ihre coole Hülle zurückschlüpfen...

"Es tut mir leid..." sagte er leise und verließ dann ihr Schiff um nicht doch noch Dinge zu sagen die er später bereuen würde....

Tyr ging zurück in sein Quartier, öffnete einen gesicherten Kom-Link und gab den angeheuerten Leuten den Befehl die Sache zu starten.

Rafe hatte mal wieder eine Tarn Identität angenommen, ohne Probleme besorgte er für seine Auftraggeber die Yacht, ganz gratis, das Schiff fiel ihm quasi in die Hände. Er würde einen Gewinn von mindestens 100.000 Gulden machen. Er wollte grade die Station verlassen als er von ein paar vermummten Gestalten umstellt, in einen Sack gesteckt und irgendwohin getragen wurde. Der Anführer der Truppe übermittelte seinem unbekannten Auftraggeber die Nachricht das das Paket gesichert war und sandte dann eine weitere von seinem Auftraggeber vorgefertigte Nachricht an eine gewisse Beka Valentine.

Beka war vollkommen aufgelöst, wieder und wieder las sie die Nachricht, eine Todesanzeige ihres Bruders, vordatiert auf eine Woche. Keine Geldforderungen, nichts um ihn zu befreien. Er war wohl mal wieder den falschen Leuten auf die Füsse getreten. Scheinbar zufällig kam Tyr in den Hangar und stieß fast gegen die vor Tränen blinde Beka. "Was ist los? Du hast Dein Schiff doch wieder?"

Beka wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Mein Schiff, ja....sie haben Rafe entführt." Sie reichte ihm das Flexi.

"Oh ein Problem weniger in der Galaxis." meinte er trocken. Beka starrte ihn traurig und wütend an und verschwand wieder in der Maru, etwas von einem nietzscheanischen Volltrottel murmelnd. Wie geplant ging er ihr nach, fand sie auf ihrem Bett sitzend. "Ich hatte echt gedacht das Du etwas...netter...geworden wärst Tyr. Gedacht das grade Du als Nietzscheaner verstehen kannst was einem Familie bedeutet." ihre Trauer war der typischen Beka Wut gewichen.

"Rafe ist doch nun wirklich keine gute Familie." erwiderte er ruhig.

"Er ist der einzige den ich habe." sagte sie verbittert, wie oft hatte er sie ausgenutzt und reingelegt, aber sie liebte ihn trotzdem.

"Und was willst Du jetzt tun?" er hielt das Flexi hoch. "Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spassen.."

Beka zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weis, aber ich kann ihn nicht alleine lassen..." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Pilotenkanzel. Tyr war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, schon letzte Nacht hatte er Waffen und Munition in der Maru gebunkert, neben der, die er nach und nach eh schon auf den alten Frachter geschafft hatte.

"Ich komme mit." verkündete er als er die Pilotenkanzel betrat. Ein ungläubiger Blick Bekas. "Du willst mir helfen Rafe zu befreien? Warum?"

"Frag nicht nach dem Warum, flieg los oder ich überlege es mir nocheinmal."

Sie ließen die Maru auf Tyrs Anweisung auf einer kleinen Raumstation zurück. Das Schiff war einfach zu bekannt. Nachdem er ihnen Tarn Identitäten bsorgt hatten setzten sie die Reise mit einem Frachter fort der NOCH schlechter in Schuss war als die Maru. Nun war aber das einzig vertraute was Beka hatte Tyr. Und sie musste sich auf ihn verlassen da sie mitten in Drag Territorium flogen, dort hätte sich kein vernünftiger Mensch und auch kein halbwegs vernünftiger Nietzscheaner jemals freiwillig hinbegeben. Die Drag waren noch immer dafür bekannt das sie Menschenfleisch jedem anderen vorzogen. Drei Tage flogen sie durch vermintes Gebiet, teilten sich eine enge verdreckte Kabine, Platz war auf diesem Schiff etwas das es nicht gab...wie eingeplant. Tyr hatte das Schiff voll mit stinkendem Pagh beladen lassen das Bekas Wunsch irgendwo ausserhalb der Kabine zu schlafen zunichte machte. Es war gar nicht so schlimm wie sie befürchtet hatte das Quartier mit dem Nietzscheaner zu teilen, so hatte sie wenigstens jemanden mit dem sie ihre Ängste um Rafe teilen konnte. Seltsamerweise war er mitfühlender als gedacht und erzählte selbst ein wenig von der Erlebnissen beim Angriff der Kazov auf seine Familie. Pünktlich wie bestellt griff der Drag Raumer an, zerschoss das Steuertriebwerk und machte sich bereit den Frachter aus dem All zu blasen. Wie durch ein Wunder tauchte ein anderes Drag Schiff auf und begann sich mit dem ersten um die Beute zu zanken. Tyr rannte wie ein geölter Blitz auf die Brücke, stieß den fetten Mann von der Steuerkonsole und lenkte den Frachter nur mit den Andockdüsen in ein Versteck hinter einem Mond.

Die Drag beschossen sich noch ein wenig mit Übungsmunition und verschwanden dann im Slipstream.

Die Reparaturen gingen, wie geplant, nur langsam vonstatten, sehr langsam. Beka wurde von Tag zu Tag nervöser. Als es nur noch neun Stunden bis zum Ablauf des Ultimatums waren verzog sie sich in die kleine Kabine. Tyr ließ das Werkzeug sinken mit dem er grade eine Plasmaleitung reparierte und folgte ihr. "Danke das Du mir helfen wolltest Tyr aber wir haben verloren," Beka saß auf ihrer Liege und starrte auf das Flexi mit der Todesanzeige. Tyr ließ sich neben sie sinken und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. "Du weist doch das Nietzscheaner erst aufgeben wenn wirklich jede Chance vertan ist...." Sie sah ihn an. "Verdammt welche Chance haben wir denn jetzt noch? Wir sitzen auf einem Antriebslosen Frachter mitten in Drag Territorium und haben noch neun Stunden Zeit..." Er zog sie etwas dichter am sich. "Ich hole Rafe da raus. " sagte er leise. "Der Frachter hat zwei Shuttles, ich fliege zum Stützpunkt der Drag die Deinen Bruder entführt haben und hole ihn da raus." Beka sah in mehr als erstaunt an. "Du willst mit einem unbewaffneten Shuttle zu einer Station fliegen die mehr als überbewaffnet ist?"

Tyr nickte nur.

"Und warum?"

"Du solltest diese Warum Fragen echt lassen," murmelte er, ließ sie los und ging zu dem kleinen Hangar. Wie geplant war nur eins der Schiffe flugfähig, er wollte nicht so kurz vorm Ziel riskieren das Beka sich selbst durch eine unüberlegte Aktion umbrachte.

Ohne Probleme flog er das Shuttle, das sehr wohl bewaffnet war, zu der Station, simulierte mit den Drag dort ein kleines Gemetzel und befreite den noch immer eingesackten Rafe. Dann flog er aus diversen Wunden die echt waren aber zur Simulation gehörten blutend zurück zum Frachter.

Beka saß im Quarteir, das einzige was sie jetzt tun konnte war warten, sie hasste nichts mehr als das, aber das zweite Shuttle war eindeutig hinüber. Nun blieb ihr nur dazusitzen und zu warten ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen...Gedanken die von der Angst um Rafe immer wieder zu Tyr wanderten, nichts neues, aber sie hatte diese Gedanken immer weggeschoben, schließlich war er ein Nietzscheaner....

Als das Türschott aufging und Tyr einen bewusstlosen Rafe hereintrug schaffte sie es nicht die Freude aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. "Tyr...Rafe..."

Tyr lächelte, etwas das selten genug vorkam. "Er ist Ok., wird nur die nächsten Tage schlafen, sie haben ihn bis obenhin mit einem Betäubungsmittel abgefüllt...." Tyr berührte geistesabwesend das kleine Fläschchen in seiner Westentasche und legte dann den schlafenden Rafe auf eine der Liegen. Legte sich selbst dann auf die andere und sah wie Beka überprüfte das es Rafe gut ging. Dann setzte sie sich zu Tyr auf die Liege und betrachtete seine Wunden. "War scheinbar nicht einfach...?!"

"Nein...nicht wirklich..."

Beka suchte ein frisches Taschentuch aus ihrem Rucksack und begann vorsichtig seine Wunden zu säubern. Vorsichtig genug das er einschlief, sie hoffte das er schlief und nicht wie ihr Bruder bewusstlos war. Er schlief keineswegs, er war hellwach kontrollierte nur seine Körperfunktionen.

Beka legte sich notgedrungen zu Tyr, da er friedlich schlief war es nicht so sehr das Problem wie sie gedacht hatte. Vor die Wahl gestellt die Nacht an Tyr oder Rafe geksuchelt zu schlafen wählte sie den Nietzscheaner. Tyr spürte ihren warmen Körper an seiner Seite, es fühlte sich gut und richtig an das sie bei ihm war.

Tyr konnte Bekas Nähe allerdings nur kurz genießen da plötzlich irgendetwas in den Frachter einschlug. Schlagartig war es Dunkel und die Schwerkraft weg. Das war nicht geplant gewesen. Tyr schob die erwachende Beka aus den Bett und schnappte sich den schlafenden rafe. Mittlerweile war der Frachter noch zweimal getroffen worden. Eindeutig Detonationsgeschosse. Tyr hastete gefolgt von der noch etwas verschlafenen Beka durch die Gänge zum Hangar. Grade wollte der Captain des Frachtes das einzige Shuttle nehmen. Ein Wurfstern Tyrs hinderte ihn daran. Tyr legte den bewusstlosen Rafe in das kleine Frachtabteil des Shuttles. "Beka übernimm Du die Steuerung ich muss die Waffensysteme klarmachen."

"Waffen?" fragte Beka erstaunt setzte sich dennoch wiederspruchslos in den Pilotensitz und startete das kleine Schiff.

Der Frachter lag unter dem Beschuss kleiner Drag Einheiten. Ein paar der wendigen Jäger setzten sich ans Heck des Flüchtenden Shuttles. Mehrere Treffer liesen das kleine Schiff fast auseinanderbrechen.

"Slipstream in 3....2...1....0" verkündete Beka und ließ das Schiff in den Kanal springen. Die verfolgenden Unterlichtschiffe blieben zurück.

Als sie aus dem Slipstream fielen versagte der Hauptantrieb und das Shuttle driftete steuerungslos in einer öden Raumgegend dahin.

"Ok Tyr...warum hat dieses Schiff Waffen?" Beka sah den Nietzscheaner fest an.

Tyr zuckte die Schultern. "Vielleicht hat der Frachtercaptain..."

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Ein Frachtercaptain der einen Schrotthaufen von einem Frachter fliegt lässt in eins seiner Shuttles hochmoderne nietzscheanische Waffensysteme einbauen?"

Tyr wusste das er im Begriff war sein Spiel zu verlieren...Beka zu verlieren dabei war er so dicht dran gewesen....

"Woher soll ich denn wissen was im Kopf dieses Kludge abgeht? Schließlich wollte ER ja mit dem Shuttle fliehen und uns auf dem Frachter zurücklassen..." grummelte Tyr.

Beka befriedigte die Antwort nicht, aber sie musste ihr genügen, zu gut kannte sie den sturen Nietzscheaner mittlerweile.

"Ich werde Hunt eine verschlüsselte Nachricht mit unseren Koordinaten schicken." sagte Tyr genervt als ein weiterer Schaltkreis der Shuttleelektronik brutzelnd seinen Geist aufgab. Aber auch das klappte nicht mehr. Der Schaltkreis gehörte eindeutig zur Funkausrüstung des winzigen Schiffes.

Nun gab es kaum noch Überlebensoptionen, gefangen in einer winzigen Blechbüchse mitten im Nichts....

Tyr lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

"Was ist los?" fragte Beka die dabei war sinnloser weise ein paar Kabel zu verlöten. "Wir sind erledigt, fertig..." sagte Tyr leise.

Beka erstaunte diese Aussage. Tyr hörte sich an wie Harper...nur wusste sie das sie solch eine Aussage bei Tyr ernst nehmen musste.

Sie krabbelte unter der Konsole hervor an der sie eben noch gearbeitet hatte und setzte sich zu ihm. "Kein Ausweg?"

Tyrs Blick genügte ihr. "Kein Ausweg.... wir haben noch für 5 Tage Luft und für etwas drei Wochen Nahrung, wir werden also ersticken bevor wir Verhungern." sagte er leise.

Beka nickte, dann ging ihr die Tragweite seiner Worte auf. Drei Wochen Nahrung...etwa eine Woche Luft...drei Wochen Luft für ihn wenn er Rafe und sie tötete....

Die erste Nacht an Bord des Shuttles verbrachten sie in den engen Pilotensitzen. Geweckt von der Kälte die langsam durch das Shuttle kroch war auch die Stimmung auf dem Nullpunkt.

Beka hatte die Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und saß zitternd vor einem geöffneten Panel. verschmorte Drähte und zu Klumpen geschmolzene Dinge die nicht mehr identifizierbar waren lagen dahinter. Es war sinnlos.

Tyr kam zu ihr in den engen Zugangsschacht gekrochen und betrachtete das Desaster. "Nicht zu reparieren." murmelte er. "Ach ja? was glaubst Du was ich grade festgestellt habe? warum ich nicht versuche es zu reparieren? meinst Du ich hocke hier und warte das die große Tyr Anasazi MIR sagt das das da.." sie riß einige Kabel heraus und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase "Schrott ist?"

Tyr grummelte irgendetwas und schob sich an ihr vorbei tiefer in den Schacht hinein. Wütend warf sie ihm die Kabel nach und krabbelte zurück ins Shuttle.

Rafe schlief noch immer im Frachtraum, sie hatte es ihm so gemütlich wie möglich gemacht, ihn in die paar Notdecken des Shuttles gehüllt und die gasamte Restheizung des kleinen Schiffes in den Raum geleitet.

Dann ging sie zurück ins Pilotenabteil und sah Tyr der grade wütend eine Konsole in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte. "Wenn Du mit der Konsole fertig bist kannst Du ja bei uns weitermachen." sagte sie frustriert. Tyr warf das nutzlose Stück Technik zu Boden und drehte sich zu ihr herum.

"Womit weitermachen?"

"Na uns töten, schließlich atmen wir ja die Luft die dir nach einer Woche fehlen wird." sie blitzte ihn sauer an.

Tyr fühlte sich ertappt, ja er hatte daran gedacht Rafe umzubringen aber das bedeutete auch Beka zu töten.... Er antwortet ihr nicht sondern ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen und starrte aus dem Fenster. Beka verschwand wieder im Kabelschacht.

Als sie verdreckt und erfolglos zehn Stunden später wieder herauskrabbelte und sich in den Frachtraum begab fand sie Tyr schlafend vor. Irgendetwas war seltsam...und nach einigen Sekunden wurde ihr klar was...er atmete nicht.

Mit einem Satz war sie bei ihm, überprüfte seine Lebensfunktionen. Nichts...

Ohne weiter nachzudenken packte sie ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

"Tyr verdammt.....wach auf Du arroganter eingebildeter nietzscheanischer Bastard wach auf.." sie schrie ihn an...

Es halb nichts, verzweifelt schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht...

Keine Reaktion...

" Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier alleine lassen..." sagte sie leise, eine Träne suchte sich einen Weg ihre Wange hinab...

Egal wie arrogant und egoistisch er meist war er war ihr Freund...er war...etwas tief ihn ihr verspürte mehr als den Schmerz wenn ein normaler Freund gestorben wäre...in ihrem Leben waren viele Freunde gestorben...Tyr war mehr gewesen...

Sie schloß die Augen, saß wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihm.

"Ich werde Dich niemals alleine lassen..." seine Stimme war nur ein unwirklicher Hauch aber die Berührung mit der er ihre Träne wegwischte war real.

Beka öffnete die Augen, er war wirklich noch am Leben, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Wieder handelte sie ohne nachzudenken, beugte sich zu ihm hinuter und barg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. "Oh Gott Tyr ich dachte du wärst tot..."

"Ich wollte nur helfen Sauerstoff zu sparen..." vorsichtig strich er ihr durch die Haare, spürte wie sie zitterte und ahnte das es nicht an der Kälte lag. Noch immer reagierte er instinktiv und zog sie an sich. Beka war dankbar für seine Berührung, dankbar das er noch lebte.

Die Nacht verbrachte sie an ihn geschmiegt in seinen Armen, verschlief fast den ganzen Tag und machte sich dann wieder an die unsinnige Arbeit das Schiff zu reparieren. Tyr bewunderte ihren Willen nicht aufzugeben obwohl auch er wusste das die Reparaturen sinnlos waren half er ihr dabei.

Am Abend zögerte sie nur kurz sich zu ihm zu legen, sie machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber ob er sie abweisen könnte, sie hatten nur noch wenige Tage zu leben, vielleicht ermöglichte es ihm diese Tatsache, darüber hinwegzusehen das sie nur ein Mensch war.

Tyr dachte schon lange nicht mehr so. Seit dem unglücklichen Abendessen hatte er sich überlegt wie er das Gesagte rückgängig machen könnte. Aber Nietzscheaner entschuldigten sich nicht, es galt als Schwäche.

Am fünften Tag hörten sie auf ihre Zeit damit zu verschwenden das Schiff reparieren zu wollen, selbst Tyr dessen Überlebenswille normalerweise unerschöpflich war, hatte sich damit abgefunden das sie sterben würden.

Die Luft wurde langsam knapp.

Beka lag halb schlafen an ihn gekuschlt da, dankbar dafür nicht alleine sterben zu müssen.

"Beka..."

Ihr Geist tauchte nur kurz aus der schläfrigen Trägheit auf.

"ja.."

"Ich habe mich geirrt..."

Er hatte begonnen sie sanft zu streicheln, es war nicht das erste mal, aber die letzten Nächte hatte er damit gewartet bis sie tief schlief.

"Womit?"

Er küsste sie sanft. "Mit den Millionen - Millionen Jahren......du bist nicht minderwertig.."

Beka spürte wie der Klumpen in ihrem Magen verschwand der dort seit ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen existiert hatte. Wieder küsste er sie und sie erwiederte seinen Kuss. Seine Berührungen machten sie trotz des Sauerstoffmangels hellwach. Ohne darauf zu achten das Rafe im gleichen Raum dahindämmerte gaben sie sich ihrer Lust hin.

"Du bist die stärkste, mutigste Frau die ich je kennengelernt habe...meine Frau." flüsterte er leise nachdem sie wieder ruhig nebeneinander lagen.

Aber sie antwortete nicht mehr, so stark sie auch war, sie war doch nur ein Mensch und konnte nicht so lange wie er mit so wenig Sauerstoff auskommen.....

Wissend das es vorbei war, zog Tyr ihren Körper an sich und schloß selbst die Augen, er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen mit seinem Spiel, hatte bekommen was er wollte...aber zu welchen Preis?

Ende?


End file.
